You totally screwed up
by jloveyslas
Summary: When Naru asked Mai "Me or Gene?" Mia snapped at him and left him stunned by what she has to say yet he did not under stand at the same time. Will he ever understand what she meant. PS I SUCK AT SPELLING AND PUNCTUATION SO IF YOU SEE ANY LET ME KNOW JUST DON'T BE RUDE ABOUT IT PLEAS.
1. CH:1 what the heck

"Me or Gene?' Naru asked me without even thinking my hand came in contact with his left cheek.

"Fuck you Naru, how dare you ask me that if you cannot understand what I am saying to you then you do not even deserve an answer to that question? If you really want to figure that shit out do it yourself do not ask the others because they know what I meant when I told you how I feel about you. YOU FUCKING DICK!" I quickly turned around and briskly walked back to the house. I walked passed monk thinking "_I hope he did not hear our conversation just now."_ As I entered the house I slammed the door behind me furious with the narcissi boss. I quickly ran up the stairs to mine and Ayako's room as I entered I noticed that she was not there so I decided that this was the perfect time to get away from here without anyone knowing that I was leaving. I quickly gathered all my clothing and shoved them into my backpack along with my other items I had brought with me on this trip. There was a desk in the corner of the room it had a telephone book on top along with a pen, paper and a couple of envelopes. I decided to call a taxi and I told him to wait at the entrance of the houses drive way.

After that phone call, I called my friend Emma who lives near the souvenir shop here in town and asked her if she could give me a ride home to my house, she said "Sure Mai I actually have to go that way because I have work today at the club near your apartment when will you be at the shop?" I told her that I would be there in the next hour and that I would see her then we both said our goodbyes. As I looked at the desk I decided it was time to give my letter of resignation and say my goodbye without ever seeing his face I even told him where the keys are going to be when he gets back to the shop it the letter, so I wrote my letter and placed in an envelope and I grabbed some tape from inside the desk and went to his and Lin's bedroom door and taped it to their door.

I decided to go out the back door instead of the front due to the fact everyone was out front with Naru. I quickly ran out the back door and I slowly closed it just in case anyone was near the house where they could hear the door slam shut. I ran with all my might towards the driveway entrance and hastily hopped into the taxi that was waiting for me. I told the driver where to take me it only took ten minutes to get there though the cost was very high.

After I arrived at the souvenir shop I saw Emma pulling up to the shop in her silver scion FR-S 2014 with tinted windows. She stepped out of her vehicle and waved at me with a big smile on her face. After I gave her a hug she told me that we should grab a bite to eat before we went on our way. I told her that I did not want to be here long so she decided that we would get some food on the road towards her work.


	2. CH:2 now or never

We both got into her car and started down the freeway as we were heading down it we noticed a Mcdonald's with a drive through so we got a very good bite eat. We quickly restarted on the road and we arrived at my apartment within two hours after we left the souvenir shop. I gave Emma a hug and told her that I would contact her later after I had done everything I needed to do before the end of today.

I hulled ass up the stairs of my apartment complex I quickly retrieved my keys out of the front pocket of my backpack and unlocked my door. As I entered the room I knew that I would not miss it after I moved out. I called up another friend named Angel and asked him if his spare room was still free he said that it was. I know that if anyone found out that I was staying with a guy they would come to conclusion that I am sleeping with him before they were able to find out that he is totally gay and I was fine living with him because I have known him sense middle school and man he really does not care if people find out that he is gay.

Back at the house Naru was stunned by what had happened.

Naru's thoughts

What the hell was that? Why would she say something like that doesn't she love my brother? FUCK I AM SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!

Suddenly I saw someone approach from the direction that Mai had taken to the house. I realized that it was Takigawa and shit he had a wide ass smile on his face.

I turned towards him and said, "What do you want Takigawa, I am busy so do not waste my time."

"Well I know what is going through you little stoic head of yours. Oh and by the way I was not the only one to hear Mai yell at you. What the hell did you say to make her that pissed off? It must have hurt her pretty bad for her to cuss at you which she has never cussed before." Stated Takigawa as he looked at me as if I was a moron or something.

"Takigawa this matter between Mai and I does not concern you at all. So I do not have to tell you anything." I said

"Oh it won't be me you will have to explain yourself to it will be everyone else because they love Mai like a little sister including myself. So when you answer them I will also know what is going on with you and Mai. If you did something bad to hurt her I will make you join your brother in the afterlife." Takigawa stated at first with a smile on his face then it turned into a look of seriousness as the said the last sentence with a creepy look in his eyes. All I did was stare at him thinking he would not do that well I hope he won't do that. All of a sudden the rest of the group was heading towards both of us looking as if they were ready to kill. I started to walk towards them with an emotionless face on it supersized me when I was able to walk right past them. As I was walking towards the house Lin came bolting out the front door with a paper and an envelop in his hands, he had a worried look on his face. As he approached me he stated out loud "We have a major problem."

"What is it Lin? Tell me what it is already I do not have time for this." I replied to his remark. Without me noticing the rest of the group had followed me back to the house and were standing right behind me waiting to hear what was going on.

"It seems as if Mai has quit working for you." Lin stated I quickly grabbed the paper from his hand and read what he meant by she quit working for me.

In Naru's head

Shit I did not want this. What the hell is she going to do without the money I give her she won't be able to pay for any of her necessities?

All of a sudden I heard a really loud intake of breathe behind me I turned and saw that the whole group was there and they looked as if they were about to cry or scream. I turned back towards Lin and asked "Lin is Mai in the house I need to talk to her about this."

"No, I looked all over the house I even went to her and Ayako's room all of Mai's stuff is gone, this was taped to our bedroom door when I went in about six minutes ago. After I looked in her room i went to see if i could find her but it seams as if she knew what she had to do in order to make it so we won't be able to find her. Sir I am really worried she will do something that lead her to getting hurt." Lin stated

All I could say was "Alright every one stay in pairs of two and start searching the woods for Mai if she went that way then she wont be able to get far. It is very dense in there take a flashlight. After an hour meet back here then we will start thinking of other ways she would use to leave here." As I looked around nobody was moving this was getting me furious. "MOVE IT WHAT IF SHE IS HURT NOW MOVE YOUR ASSES YOU WILL BE HER ONLY HOPE IF SHE IS HURT!"


	3. CH:3 moving

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT

**bold= Gene **

(In the Woods)

"MAI! ANSWER US WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted Ayako as she quickly walked through the wood with her flashlight while hanging on to Bou-san for support.

"Hōshō I am so worried about Mai, I don't know what I will do what if she is hurt or even worse what if she is..." stated Ayako though she was interrupted by Hōshō saying "NO DON'T EVEN THINK THAT WAY AYAKO WE WILL FINED HER AND SHE WILL BE JUST FINE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND MY NEVER THINK THAT WAY!"

Bou-san turned to Ayako and embraced her. as Ayako looked up at him he quickly placed his lips apon her. As he felt her relax into his arms he smile in to the kiss slowly Bou-san pulled away from her and said "I cant think that way because if I loose her then I will loose you out of shock from her being near to us all the time and then one day having it where she is gone forever. I Love you Ayako so pleas do not think that way or I will fall apart and I wont be the man I am now because I need you to be strong and be the shoulder that I lean on when I need it." Bou-san stated as tears slowly slipped down his cheeks. Ayako put her hand of Bou-san face and wiped away the tears and said "I understand I wont think that way either but I need you to be that way for me as well...and... I love you too" as she placed a kiss on his cheek in the darkened woods.

_ (With Mai at her old apartment)

As I pack up the last of my belongings a knock came from my door. I quickly rushed to the door to see who it was and surprisingly it was the land lady. "Well just the person I needed to talk to." I stated as I opened the door to my place. The land lady walked in but stopped as she saw all of my stuff pack and in the living room ready to leave.

"What is this... why is all of your stuff packed are you going some where?" she asked with a confused look in her eye.

"Yes,...I am sorry for the short notice but I can't stay here any longer." I stated already feeling the tears gathering in my eyes as I looked at her.

"Oh... Well can I know where you are going so I know you are safe?" she asked

"No, I am sorry but I cannot tell you that because there are people who are going to try to fined me and I don't want that to happen. Just know that I am safe and happy." I stated as a tear slipped down my cheek.

The land lady looked up at me and said "Alright I trust you, but if you ever need any help or a place to stay if things get bad out there you can always come beck here, because I think of you as my granddaughter in many ways." With a sad smile gracing her lips she gave me a tight hug and she asked "When do you leave?"

"I leave today this can not wait another day." I stated as I looked into her eyes.

"Are any of your friends going to help you move your stuff?" She asked me

"Yes I have one friend come to help me move." was all I said to her as she started walking out my front door. She turned back to me and said "Be happy Mai, you deserve it." I smiled as she shut the door leaving me alone. I decided it was time to call Angel and tell him to get over her and help me move my stuff to his house. Though as I pulled out my phone another knock came from my door as I came to the door I looked out the peep hole to see who it was only to see Angel standing there with a big grin on his face. "Angel wow I did not even call you yet are you psychic or something." I stated in a sarcastic tone.

"O hell no me psychic... that would make me soooo weird... though you make it seem awesome" Angel stated as a smirk spreed across his face. "All right lets get moving and get you out of this place and into mine." he stated with a weird smile on his lips.

"Kay!" I shouted and we quickly grabbed my boxes which there were only five medium boxes which shows how little I relay do have. This only made me think that me being gone will not change a thing in the world.

(Back at the cabin with Naru)

As I sat here reliving the past six hours in my head I could only seen the emptiness is was around me. All I could hear are the words that Mai said before she vanished from my life over and over again. All I could think was_ Shit what can I do? I don't want to loose her, where is she? why can't we find her _these were the question that kept running in and out of my thoughts. All of a sudden I heard a voice say **"You Idiot, you relay thought she loved me... when she saw me after a couple of times I did not expect her to call me by my name Naru. She came up to me and said so you must Gene, I stared at her for a while then shook my head confirming her suspicions. She told me that she knew that scene the beginning that i was not you that I was someone else, she said that she could tell by the smile. She said mine was something that a friend shares with other while your felt as if she was special because she earned it. She said that she was sorry for calling me Naru and that she should of been able to tell the difference from the beginning. She truly only loves you ...You big Idiot. Now stop moping around and get of your but and use all of your resources to find her and tell her you love her before it is too late "** I dawned on me that it was my brother's voice that I was hearing.

I decided to listen to my brother even though I did not know where to start my search.


	4. CH:4 the search in the woods

As I looked at my computer I thought of what happened in the woods before Gene decided to talk to me.

(Naru's POV when in the woods)

_What the hell is going on. WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!_ Was I could think as I searched the woods for an hour. Many scenarios ran through my head as we searched the woods… the worst one was where we would come upon her body and she looked as if she had been torn apart by an animal of some sort. Having that image in my head only mad me fear that it was too late to save her if she needed saving.

"Mai where are you… Please come out if you are here." This was all I could hear from Lin's mouth and it made me realize that not only would the group hurt me but so would he. After a while Lin stopped walking and just stared at the floor of the woods and said "Naru…you know that I see Mai as a friend and as a sister and I that I am your loyal friend and employee….but if you have hurt her in any way know that you will lose all of the kindness that I have shown you over the years and you will never regain my trust or my friendship." Lin stated with his back still turned to me.

"I understand Lin." I weakly stated in response to his comment because I knew he was telling the truth of what he would. "Lin I think it is time to head back and regroup and call everyone and tell them to meet back at the house." I stated to my friend. I quickly turned around and started to head back to the house as Lin pulled out his phone and told every on to go back to the house.


End file.
